


Supernova

by traineeghostcop



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Everything I know is from watching James Bond, In which Ryan and Shane are the only people that can tolerate each other, So this isn't accurate at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traineeghostcop/pseuds/traineeghostcop
Summary: Field Agent Madej is like a star, reckless and arrogant, burning far too hot. And his Quartermaster, Sara Rubin, has had enough.Quartermaster Bergara is like a star, stubborn and obsessive, burning far too bright. And his field agent, Brent Bennett, has had enough.So, what do you do with unruly stars? You throw them together, and hope they collapse in on each other. But what people forget is that collapsing stars create a supernova.





	Supernova

**Author's Note:**

> This is ridiculously short! I'm sorry!

“Please tell me what I  _ think  _ is going on, isn’t going on.” 

“Oh, it’s on,  _ babyyy _ !” 

Sara lifted her glasses, furiously pinching at the bridge of her nose, desperately attempting to stave off the  _ god-almighty  _ headache coming on. “Agent Madej, as your Quartermaster and the  _ person you still owe twenty-six dollars to _ , I’m ordering you to  _ pull out!”  _

Still, her earpiece crackled with laughter. “You know I get all shivery when you use that voice!” 

Sara wanted to scream. “Your mission is  _ not  _ to engage the mark, do you understand?!  _ Do not enga--”  _

“I’m gonna do it!”

“NO!”

“One, two--” 

“ _ SHANE, I WILL WRING YOUR HEAD FROM YOUR--”  _

_ “SPRING BREEEEEAAAAAAK!”  _

 

* * *

 

“There’s no way in hell I’m showing up on a  _ covert fucking operation _ with that thing. I go in, I come out-- it’s gonna take two hours, tops.” 

“But--” 

“But  _ what, _ Ryan? I’m not going to bring a fuckin’  _ umbrella gun  _ into a dinner party!” Agent Bennett snapped. “I go in, copy the disk and leave! This isn’t  _ Batman and Robin _ , y’know!” 

Ryan sighed. “It’s just-- I’ve had this in the works for a long time! Do you know how many blueprints Brunson rejected before this? It’s literally nothing like my other stuff!” 

Agent Bennett scoffed. “ _ Psh _ , yeah, like the gun you gave me that wouldn’t fire?”

“I told you it was a decoy  _ and  _ a remote-transmitting fingerprint database! Anyone touches it, I get a record of it here, instantly! And it worked! We tracked the mark!” Ryan argued. 

“Yeah, it worked. Right up until I was supposed to  _ shoot him like we were told _ !” Bennett yelled as he threw his hands in the air. He paced in a circle frantically, until that one vein in his temple stopped feeling like it would pop. “I can’t bring that to dinner, okay? The Dalai Lama’s gonna be there, the Prime Minister of the UK  _ and  _ his wife-- security’s gonna be tight. A fucking  _ umbrella gun _ won’t make it halfway through the metal detectors. I’m sorry, Ryan, I really am, but-- the mission. Mission comes first.” 

“Carbon nanotubes. Quartz crystal microchip. None of the components in this are metal.” Ryan’s voice was quiet, but Agent Bennett didn’t need to look at him to  _ know  _ that there was that stubborn look in his eyes, smouldering like embers. “Trust. Me.”

“Okay. Okay, fine, I--” Agent Bennett inhaled deeply. “This better work.” 

 

* * *

 

“This had better be important, Rubin.” 

“It’s about Agent Madej.”

“If you’re covering his ass again for  _ expressly disobeying orders _ , then take a walk.”

“Actually, Ma’am, I-- I’m here to lodge a formal complaint on Agent Madej’s work ethic and willingness to comply with the mission.” 

 

* * *

 

“Agent Bennett. Nice suit. Did Ryan make that too? Does it shoot lasers?” 

“I’m not sure if I should find that funny, Ma’am.” 

“It was hilarious. Now get to the point, Agent.” 

“My Quartermaster, Ryan Bergara-- his stubborn fixation with building weird shit is interfering with the mission.” 

 

* * *

 

Quinta Brunson knew trouble when she saw it. Ate it for breakfast, even. As the head of the Secret Intelligence Service, one had to be intimately familiar with trouble in all it’s myriad forms. You see, trouble is like fire-- most people avoid it because they can only think of getting burned, but in reality, trouble is worth so much more. It takes a truly special mind to play with trouble, to shape it and hold it in the palm of your hand like a little puppet, to bend fire to your will. 

And Agent Madej and Quartermaster Bergara? They were trouble in the flesh. Reckless, stubborn, too smart for their own good-- trouble didn’t even begin to describe them. They burned too hot, too bright, too fast, like stars in the distant cosmos. White-hot masses of burning gas that would soon consume themselves too. But Quinta Brunson knew trouble when she saw it, and she liked it  _ hot. _

The Agent and the Quartermaster would collide, Brunson decided. They would collide in a spectacular manner, and she’d convince the Board that like stars in the distant cosmos, they’d soon burn too bright, collapsing in on each other, never to burn again. 

 

But what the Board didn’t know, was that it was only when stars collapse, that a supernova is born.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still unsure about whether this will be part of a larger Thing or not. I really just wanted to experiment with the idea where Shane is a field agent, and Ryan is a quartermaster. Shane is reckless and refuses to obey orders, and Ryan won't stop inventing weird shit. Neither of their teammates can tolerate them, so for the sake of everyone's sanity, the nation's worst field agent and quartermaster are paired up. But no one expects that they make a ridiculously brilliant team. 
> 
> I'll admit, I'm shite at writing action/drama, but I just really liked this idea.


End file.
